Forgotten Memories
by missixtyme
Summary: Charlie and Renee were both shape shifters and had two children Bella and Derek. After a mishap by the Edison group Derek was changed into a new kind of werewolf and was kidnapped. Bella had no idea about her brother but she's about to find out.
1. Mistake

**_Hello! So i really like Darkest Powers and Twilight so i thought why not a crossover? So this will be a chapter thing not a one shot probably. I am planning on vamps and all kinds of supernaturals! Yahhh! Pairings are the Chloe x Derek and Jacob x Bella. Cause i looooove werewolf's! This story won't go with my other story except that Jacob will imprint on Bella cause it's got to be that way! Who's knows i might intertwine the two later, maybe... Anyway things to know._**

**_1. You should have read both stories it will make a lot more sense._**

**_2. It just says Bella and Derek cause they are the main charaters._**

**_3. I am not quiting the other story (read that one too XD)(i got writer's block)_**

**_4. I didn't really know character descriptions so just bare with me. _**

**_5. In this story Renee's maiden name in Souza. _**

**_So READ and REViEW _**

**_Prologue _**

_I'm over the wall_

_Over the hill_

_Over at your place_

_I'm over the safeties_

_Over teh phone calls_

_Over the rage_

_What a mistake. _

* * *

><p><em>1. Mistakes. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlie POV<em>**

"Charlie," Renee hissed sending unpleasant shivers down my spine, "You sure about this?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure but there was only one way to find out. I ran my hand along my forehead, smoothing out my shaggy hair and lifting the beads of sweat off that had formed above my brow. I really wasn't sure.

Renee gulped and coughed, clearly uncomfortable with my plan. She carefully stroked the baby's soft skin, her touch lingering longer then it should. Her eyes were turning red and a single tear rolled over her bronze skin, tracing a path down to the not so fragile baby boy.

Tears moistened my eyes too. I swiped them away before they could make an appearance.

"Daddy?" a soft childish voice asked.

I tore my eyes away from my son and lifted them back to my 2 year old daughter crouched at my feet.

"Yes Bella?" I managed to give a slight half smile.

She caught my fake reaction, her face scrunching up while she took a wobbly step toward me. _So observant, probably got that from Renee._ "Are you ok Daddy," She asked in a remarkably clear voice for such a young girl. So smart. She wrapped her chubby fingers around my legs and clung to me. She knew I wasn't.

I lifted her off and hugged her to my chest, breathing in her signature strawberry scent, which she stole from her mother's makeup box and doused her self in everyday. We couldn't convince her to stop, Renee hated when Bells would never listen to her, but I secretly loved it.

"I am," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and stared me straight in the eye, her big brown eyes, narrowing in confusion. "No you're not Daddy."

I patted her head and lifted her to the ground.

Renee was crying in the corner, sobbing into the baby's chest. Bella started to run to her but stopped and hung behind me. I loved that kid.

"Charlie, what if something goes wrong, I can't live with you if something does, he's my baby, Charlie, don't you understand that? I can't live, if he doesn't."

I patted her head, Bella did the same, I struggled not to laugh, as it wouldn't be particularly appropriate in a time like this. " Hunny, things will go wrong if we don't do this." I encouraged.

"But Bella too? Why does she need to go through this also?"

I shrugged, letting my shoulders fall in an exaggerated motion. I was tired of explaining this over and over again. "It's for the best."

"He's right," A voice boomed from behind a closed door. The handle wiggled and unlatched. A doctor walked in, his muscular frame sauntering towards my family. His dark black hair was cropped in wispy strands that clung to his face; his face was hard-set and mean looking. His eyes, dark pools of chestnut brown lingering on each of our faces in turn. He did not look like the typical doctor, but the swaying white lab coat gave him away. In neat curly script the name _Dr. Davidoff,_ was pinned to his coat. "Dr. Davidoff." He swung his muscular arm out towards me, I took it and shook. He turned to Renee huddled in the corner of the boxed in grey waiting room. He lifted a heavy metal chair with ease and straddled it and rested his arms on the frame. "There's nothing to worry about, we have already successfully altered the DNA of 3 other pups, so nothing should go wrong." He smiled, flashing rows of perfect white teeth.

Renee just cried harder. "But-but what if something goes wrong with him. He's different, he-he's special."

Dr. Davidoff sighed. "I can't assure you that, but our medical team is highly professional and skilled. The Genesis project has been highly successful before." He clasped his hand onto his chest. "Supernatural to Supernatural."

Renee nodded. She sniffled and clung to the baby harder.

Dr. Davidoff turned to me. "Supernatural?" he asked in my direction.

I nodded, "My great great grandfather was part of the Quileute tribe, the north American shape shifters. I posses the gene, but I wasn't able to shift because my grandmothers and mother were all English. Which would explain," I gestured to my pale white skin, "My appearance. Though I do posses speed and strength and uncomfortable half shifts." I shook my head and shuddered at the memory of the painful episodes. "I want my son" I looked at my sleeping son, huddled in Renee's arms, snot and tears coating his face. "To be able to fully shift. And Renee is a Aves shape shifter, which would explain her flighty nature." I heard Renee scowl in the corner.

Dr. Davidoff nodded scribbling words into a file. "What about Bella?"

I sighed. "We don't know, she hasn't shown any signs, but we don't know what kind of volatile mix our different shape shifter genes could make. We want her to be either or."

Davidoff grumbled and scribbled faster into his notebook. "Ok well then let's proceed."

I grabbed the small girl still crouched at my feet and gathered her into my arms, breathing in her intoxicating scent and frantically squeezing and petting my baby girl. I released her and let Renee scoop her up and cry into her neck. I got my turn with my son.

He opened his little eyes as soon as I hugged him to my chest. His eyes, a soul piercing green eyes were Renee's, his thick black hair my own, and his creamy slightly bronze skin a mixture of Renee and mine's. I hugged him tight, burying my face into his soft baby smelling skin. "Good luck, little guy."

I handed the little baby over to the doctor and Renee handed over Bella as well, but before Bella could walk through the cold metal doors her little voice rose above the sobs of Renee, "Daddy aren't you coming?"

I shook my head vigorously I couldn't say anything unless salty tears were to run down my face.

She stopped her face and body absolutely still, emotionless, "Where are we going?"

"You and your brother need to get fixed up a little bit." I managed to whisper through clenched teeth.

Again she just stood there, her beautiful little face frozen like ice, then like the flip of a switch she screamed. "DADDY!" Tears streamed down her face, like rivers. She flailed and kicked at the doctors and desperately tried to free.

I reached for her, but a swarm of security and other doctors surrounded her cutting me off.

Renee cried harder, pushing herself at the wall of security. I reached for her and pulled her away and let her bury herself into my shirt.

A scream sounded behind the guards. Renee cried harder. I could hear my young daughter crying and screaming my name, desperately pleading for me to come for her, but I couldn't, my feet were rooted to the spot. A shot sounded, blocking out the noises of the guards and the terrified screams. My knees gave out. The sudden roar of quite was deafening. I couldn't even hear my own mantra of 'No's. The guards circled out holding the limp bodies of my daughter and son. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>The guards escorted us out; we were both blubbing mess and couldn't even think let alone walk out of the private waiting room. We sat in agony for hours waiting and pacing in the sunny cushioned room.<p>

Finally a grim looking doctor walked in, calling for the Swan's. We jumped up nearly hitting our heads on the low-slung ceilings. "Bella's in here," was all he said. We followed him out of the padded room usually reserved for mental patients and into a similar less padded room with a small hospital bed in the centre of the room. Bella was there, huddled in the bed, her tiny fingers clutching the white hospital blankets to her chest. Her dark black hair was splayed out over the pillows. She opened her eyes, when we walked in and rolled over. She stared at us, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "Who are you," She asked in a groggy voice.

"She might have some memory loss, just clue her in."

We knelt by her bed and stroked her head, her eyes grew bright then relaxed and she closed them. "Mommy and Daddy," she whispered then fell back asleep.

The door then opened suddenly. Dr. Davidoff strolled in. His face dark and grim, beside me, Renee burst into tears.

He spook slowly his eyes resting on Renee with sorrow, " Bella's transformation worked quite well, though we don't know if her powers will ever emerge. But your son," he shook is head, "We weren't able to fix, I am sorry."

I stared at the doctor with hate in my eyes, my hands shaking with anger, "You killed my son," I bellowed.

Renee just cried.

The doctor shook his head, "No, no he's fine, but his transformation to enhance his powers didn't go as planned. I am afraid he will be a different kind of werewolf then the tradition Quileute kind. A real one, not a shape shifter. His change, then call it, will not start until 18, it will be far more painful I am afraid. He will be big and tall and warm like your used too but just different. His mission will not be to protect people, but to kill them and find territory. They are more animal then human I am afraid. I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>We weren't allowed to see him, 'He was so fit in with his own kind we were told'. We waited. 5 years they told us. On the night we were to pick him up, they called telling us someone from the project took off with him, they didn't know where. Renee was choked she took off and left me just like she promised. I took Bella, her memory loss was worse then they thought, she didn't know she had a brother and I never told her. I remember there words, the harsh words, "Your son, has been taken, we don't know where and we don't know why. I am sorry, Derek has been kidnapped."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing? Stupid? Good idea? Bad idea? Continue? Stop? What should i do? Tell me in the review! (Oh that rhymes XD) <strong>


	2. Where Did The Time Go?

**_ELLO! SO i was planning to make this one longer but i figured this one took long enough to publish so this is good enough XD._**

**_Things to Know:_**

**_1. Bella POV current day_**

**_2. Edward, didn't come back after New Moon._**

**_3. Derek and the gang have already escaped with Kit Bae (SP?)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW! (I forgot to mention that with the other story so R&R that one too. It would make me happy =D. NO THAT"S A COMMAND) _**

* * *

><p><em>2. Where Did The Time go?<em>

_Ticks ticks by,_

_Where did it go,_

_It keeps going on,_

_Till there's nothing left to show. _

_I tried to hold on,_

_Desperate to continue_

_But it's over,_

_It's done_

_Where did time go;_

_-Where did time go; ME!_

* * *

><p><em>Solve: <em>_T = d + D = sqrt [ x__ 2__ + 5__ 2__ ] + sqrt [ (20-x)__ 2__ + 10__ 2__ ]_

_What? _I stared at the paper in my hand. The complicated math problems, symbols and words blurring together in one complicated pile of jumbled figures. I looked at the clock in the far corner of the room. _11:40._ The hand ticked by, slowly, barely moving, I was sure it was stuck, hoped that it was stuck. I only had about 20 minutes to finish the exam and I was on the 4th question of 10.

I reluctantly tore my fixated gaze away from my math paper and looked around the room. Jessica was twirling a pencil around her finger the test nowhere to be seen on her organized desktop. Figures, Jessica was the smartest girl in the class. Her bubbly girlish attitude and her obsession over the male race, did jot reinforce the idea that she was a genius. Angela was slumped over in her chair, chewing feverishly on her bottom lip. She ripped her gaze away from her page and called to Ben's closed eyes for help. Like a shock he jumped in his chair, a tiny moan like sound coming from his slightly chapped lips. He clawed the drool crawling down his chin off and looked at the page with a defeated expression. With a huff he got out of his chair and waltzed to the front desk in the centre of the small room. He slammed it down like a Basketball player getting a touchdown, I think. Angela gave an assuring squeeze as he walked by. Mike sat in his chair, slummed over, his head pounding on the desktop. Mrs. Mullark hissed and Mike stopped mid pound and flipped through the pages. With a wink in my direction, he walked up to the front of the classroom and slammed the papers on her desk, similar to Eric, but with less anger.

I smiled and shook my head, letting the matted down hair, which was slick with sweat to be realized from its sopping wet hold. I returned my eyes my chocolate brown eyes back to the ink dotted paper. Desperately trying to focus long enough to figure out the nearly impossible word problems. I picked up the paper, softly fingering the smooth fibers of the page. How was this a tree, wood? How did they get it so smooth, so refined and wasn't wood brown? How did they get it white?

A piercing wail blared into the classroom. The bell. I looked at my page in horror only to find a couple scribbles and answers that I was sure were wrong. My face was a mixture of horrifying disbelief and indescribable pain and defeat.

The students trickled out, a jumble of sighs and chatter resonating behind them. I sat in my chair, defeated and praying the clock would move backwards enough so I could finish. So such look.

I looked to Mrs. Mullark for help. She was sitting at her desk, her hands clasped under her chin staring at me with mock happiness. "Well?" she asked with her signature gravely phlegm voice. The one that sounded like roughdry sand paper and disgusting globs of goo at the same time were shoved down her throat.

I smiled back and pulled myself out of the chair. Taking my time grabbing my paper and pen, carefully adjusting them to their proper position under my arms.

"Ms. Swan," She said clearly irritable, "I have an orthopedic appointment at 12:10 and I can not be late. If you and your calm attitude makes me late, my throbbing ankles will have a problem with you, hmm." It was meant to sound like a threat, but it sounded like a overly stressed mother having problems with her troublesome two year old.

"Mrs. Mullark is there anyway I could possibly get an extension? Write it some other day?" I asked once I hurriedly arrived at her desk. I bit my lip, chewing it always somehow calmed my nerves.

She sighed deep and long and replied while batting her eyelashes in a flirty kind of way, "Ms. Swan. I have never not once, gave an extension for a student on a test. Not when little Johnny threw up on it and not when dear sweet Lucy had to leave early because her mom was dying in the hospital. Did you know I used to teach primary school back in Britain? I decided to leave because the children were so irresponsible. I only came hear because I heard such wonder things about you American teenagers, so responsible and always prepared. I guess I should have stayed with the children shouldn't I have dear." She carefully place the glasses further atop her nose and stared at me expectantly. The thick wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, seemed to almost sparkle and her thin pursed lips looked like behind the doors lay a laughter desperate to escape.

"I just have been so distracted lately. I've had no time to study."

She clapped a chalkboard eraser I hadn't realized she'd been holding in her iron grip. The swirling white powder sprinkled down upon the chestnut wood, peppering the wood with fine delicate kisses. She wiped it away, leaving the specks to cling to the deep and fine wrinkles of the wood. The action only emphasized the presence of it. It collected their, making the elegant wood look even more grand and elegant, like the finest piece of ancient furniture in the most regal and prized gallery. The shabby old lady slammed her aging hand down on the wood scaring the particles, leaving them to cling to the downward travelling air. She carefully touched her prominent curls, which I was to assume to assure they were still in place after her rapid movement. "I can see that dear."

I chewed more frantically on my bottom lip. "Please, Mrs. Mullark, there must be something I can do." I pleaded.

She jutted out her round chin and crossed her arms over her wide chest. "Ms. Swan, I don't often do this, but since you are an excellent student, how could I say no."

"Most of the time." She added with her finger erect in the air, "I have, a tutor of sorts. I wise one at that, beyond his years. He…" She paused, clearly choosing her words clearly, "Needs help, perhaps, showing him around. Him and his, girlfriend." She spat the word with hatred. She looked down concentrating on the squiggly pattern of the polished wood. "I don't understand why the children of today think it be necessary to have a partner. It's disgusting to thin-"

"Mrs. Mullark?" I asked quietly, afraid of what she might do to me, because of my interruption.

"Sorry, dear." She replied with a shameful frown upon her self and a tense giggle, "As I was saying. He's a very…smart boy. He would make an excellent tutor for you." At this, she scribbled down some words on a sheet of notebook paper and placed it in the centre of my palm. "Remember _Ms. Sw_- Bella, that the big unit test is coming up soon. If you use your tutor's help, this test." She grabbed the sweaty paper from my hand and placed it upside down on the pile, "Will not equal a failing grade. But remember our agreement, you must introduce him to other people, he's new here he sticks to that young girl's side like glue. He will report to me at the end of each session on your improvement and if you are holding up your end of the deal."

With a curt nod in my direction, she grabbed a 70's inspired tote bag and walked briskly out of the room. Not bothering to wait for my confirmation. She knew I wouldn't argue. I carefully pulled the now wet paper off of my hand and opened it hesitantly, expecting a bomb of some sorts to explode when I unfolded the delicate paper. In precise elegant cursive were the words:

_Library_

_Derek Souza._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wanna find out what happens? Then i guess your just going to have to review? Mwuah ah ha ah? (HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU SPELL THAT?)<em>**


	3. Smells of a Library

**_Hello! Yes i finally updated! I know, it didn't even take long! :P Well i guess it isn't really that long, but it's better then nothing right? Yes! Ok so Enjoy! R&R!_**

* * *

><p>3. The Smells of a Library.<p>

-Missy.

Roses. Romantic, passionate, deviously fresh and toxic; the sultry smell of them, twisting and weaving through the air, like the vines of the flowers themselves, undetectable, had woven through the many seams of the atmosphere, until they had taken over the room, in their enveloping embrace. But why would a library of all things, smell like a bouquet of roses had been scattered all over the room, and a rose smelling perfume had been sprayed excessively directly over my head? It was overpowering, it took over your senses and left you dizzy and defeated, like a professional heavy weight champion was pressing his knee into your stomach. Gasping for a lungful of air and ready to puke.

I nodded at something Mrs. Burns said and returned my tired eyes to the dusty, musty old book. I gulped, trying desperately to shake the nauseous feeling of oncoming vomit threatening to spill out of my firmly clamped lips.

There she was. I could pick her up from across the room. She couldn't see me, I was sure. Human eyes couldn't see this far, at least I thought. I suppose I underestimated them a tad…who was I kidding, she couldn't see me, she was across the 10 meter long corridor, standing with her back to me, her long wavy hair spilling over her petite shoulders, in a wave of brown. There was no way she could see me staring. But something about her, just felt…familiar. Like a forgotten memory creeping almost lazily to my subconscious, it was right there, on the tip of a revelation, but every time I prodded and picked at it, it would fall back to the very depths of my mind, determined to stay forgotten. It bothered me, knowing I had seen her before, different, but still her. I was usually so good at this, face recognition that is. My memory was like a sponge, but at this moment it felt like a sieve.

" _Before continuing, be sure to __exercise extreme caution__. The following steps can result in painful electrical shocks, so follow the instructions carefully." _I chuckled, the sound so long and deep humans couldn't hear it, only see the curvature of my lips in a slightly turned up smile. No one would ever guess, I was reading about how to hot wire a car, not with the cover of a dusty old Renaissance novel. I was the picture of innocence and intelligence. At least one of them was right.

She turned. I didn't have to look at her to know that. She was a klutz, her feet tumbling over themselves as she walked, they weren't big by any means, yet she still managed to trip over them, spilling her books on to the unclean hallway floor. The teacher, looking like a yellow canary ready for flight, hovered over her, spitting 'are you all right' down at the flushed girl. Yet he made no effort to help her, only encouragement as she collected her books; jerk, I guess I was no better. I made no effort to move out of my chair, she wouldn't want my attention anyway.

Strawberries. Light, fruity and irresistible. They were fruits of the earth, so delicate in scent so powering in taste; the taste magnified beyond compare, the sweet juices exploding across your tongue in a joyful paradox of happiness and life; the red juices spilling down your chin like blood and death. Again, why could I smell strawberries in a library? I looked up eyes, scanning the dead tranquil room for the source, but I didn't get far. She was there, the table, only a foot away from me, her green eyes blazing with embarrassment as he balanced her pile of books in her nimble eyes. Her hair, like a fountain of brown, reeked of strawberries. Did she bathe in strawberry juice. I fixated my eyes on her, accusingly; I didn't want to talk to her, not when I couldn't place her. I hoped the look would detour her. No such luck.

She bit her lip. Her eyes wide, doe like eyes open in something similar to fear. Her feet braced upon the ground, unmoving in the black and white Keds, "Are you…um…," Her piercing green eyes, similar to mine in color scanned a small piece of paper clutched firmly in her hand, "Are you Derek Souza?"

I nodded and continued to stare at her.

Her eyes shifted around the room. She was nervous, that's what she was. Like a tiny child, lost in a crowded place. There was no crowd here, just me; though my size certainly could take the place of another person. Anyone would be surprised to know, I wasn't fat, but muscular under these baggy clothes, " Mrs. Mullark, said you could tutor me….in math," Her voice was small and weak. She was scared of me, of course, what difference did it make if one more girl was scare of me, I had Chloe anyway, I didn't need her.

I grunted what sounded like a yes, and returned my eyes to the book, unable to concentrate on the words. My thoughts clouded with picture of Chloe; she was still in class. I wonder what she was wearing, what she was doing, if she was thinking about me too.

"What time?"

I shook my head slightly; I hadn't realized she was still here. Annoyed, I said in a rather gruff tone, "I don't care…"

She frowned, and looked down, her hair cascading down over her face. She smoothed it out and looked up, "Well, today after school would be good…"

"Ok," I looked away from her, officially bothered by her presence. I knew I never should have signed up to be a tutor, but then I'd actually have to go to take classes, and I really didn't want to. Not when I had so many other things on my mind. My thought drifted to Chloe again; her on the beach, her slim figure enveloped in a one-piece swimsuit and back to her lying on my bed, her pj's hung dangerously low on her hips.

The sound of the soft covers of the girl's books, being scraped off the pebble like table, snapped me out of my daydream. She smiled slightly and walked clumsily out of the library's doors, only to be flocked by a few guys, tugging her books and her along. I sighed and relaxed again, a gust of cool wind, sending me further into a daydream, but the soft fluttering of paper, drifting lazily to the ground, took hold of my thoughts.

The smooth white parchment haphazardly folded down the centre, lay strewn on the ugly purple carpet. It was small and easily forgettable, upon the sheets of notebook paper also tossed on the ground. But something about it, demanded my attention. I needed to see it.

I picked it up, cradling the delicate puppy in my strong hands. I took a deep breath, could it help me find my father, my family, the one place I could really belong? I sighed once I read it. No, it couldn't. All that was printed on the paper in delicate script was:

_Bella Swan, __775 K Street._

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have to put a POV right? You all know…I hope :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. The Spot Across From Mine Came Back

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took me about…10 million years. I just really couldn't think of what to do. I personally don't think this is the best chapter I've ever done, but I really just wanted to get SOMETHING out, before everyone just stopped reading this, because that would be depressing….anyway! I really hope that I captured the emotion in this story well, because that was kind of the intention, but I'm not really sure how well it played out. So yeah! R&R! **_

* * *

><p>1. The Spot Across from Mine Came Back<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me<em>

_Lying on the floor, surrouded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? _

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

_-You Found Me ~The Fray_

* * *

><p>I waited in the house. Playing with a stray piece of fabric on my button down shirt, I gazed at the clock hanging on the wall. It must have been the 20th time I checked it in the past 20 minutes.<p>

10 minutes. He was supposed to come in 10 minutes. For some reason I was anxious. It didn't really make sense, why I was anxious, but there was no doubt that I was. My palms were sweaty, and the room felt like it increased a hundred degrees in 10 seconds. I made Charlie stay in the living room. I knew he was going to be looking over my shoulder constantly. He was always fearful that I was going to be murdered or something when a friend came home from school that he hadn't met yet. It hadn't happened yet, and I was confident that it never would.

The shrill sound of the doorbell, as it chimed down the hallway and to my waiting ears, made me jump and let out a tiny gasp. Time did really fly when you aren't paying attention.

I tiptoed to the door and leaned up to look through the peephole. It was he, wearing the same clothes that he wore to school, but they were slightly tattered. He appeared to almost be in pain and he was panting. Odd.

The full-moon light came in brush strokes through the now open door as I held it open for him. He didn't even utter a word of thanks. He merely walked over to the table in the kitchen and carefully placed the books onto it, staring at each one for a few seconds before putting it down, "Here?" He mumbled.

"Yeah sure." I replied simply. I wasn't sure how I would learn since neither of us spoke much. I sat down gently and gestured for him to do so as well in the chair beside me. He did.

"Uh…so let's get started," he grumbled and pushed a piece of paper in front of me. He carefully explained the math concepts to me, not skipping a beat. I listened to each word he spoke, well most of them. My eyes were almost constantly trained on Charlie, as he sat there. The newspaper was pushed up to his face, yet his eyes would peek over the paper and over to the table where we sat.

It seemed like Derek knew that Charlie was watching. Every time Charlie would look over his paper, Derek would fidget. Not just a little, but a lot. He would clear his throat, stop talking or look down. It was like he was uncomfortable with Charlie watching him.

I put down the pencil in my hand and pushed the maple chair away from the table. Derek's gleaming green eyes met mine briefly and looked at me curiously. Those eyes seemed to ask where I was going, so I nodded. Even though it didn't particularly make sense.

Charlie had put down his paper and cleared his throat, "Bells?" He looked at me knowingly. He suspected that Derek had done something to me, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I walked over to him and lowered my voice. We were far enough away that Derek wouldn't hear, "Dad what is wrong with you," I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I don't trust that boy around you."

I was offended. Derek had been nothing but nice to me. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment from my own father, "What? What did he do!"

"I'm your father Bella. I have father intuition."

I shook my head, "Please Charlie, he's a friend. He's helping me. He didn't have to do this you know."

"I know and I'm thankful for that. I just don't want you alone with him."

"I'm not alone with him Charlie, you were sitting right there," I pointed at the worn leather sofa that was indirect view of the table where Derek still sat. His head was bent over the page. I felt bad for him.

"He looks like that kind of kid Bella," he looked over at Derek distastefully. His own green eyes, the same piercing color as Derek's, bored holes into the back of his head, "Like that Edward boy."

I just stared at him, and he stared back. Wordlessly I shuffled back to the chair and sat carefully down. Derek raised his head from the notebook paper to look into my eyes, "You were talking about me."

I felt my cheeks heat up with a cherry colored blush, "Uh…n-no…" He said absolutely nothing as he continued to look at me. The only sound in the room came from the TV in the corner, where that night's hockey game blared. The announcers explained the "hatrick" that Sidney Crosby just scored, which left Charlie glued to the screen, "We were…" I mumbled as I gathered up the pages on the table and arranged them into a neat stack, "My dad doesn't like you."

The muscle in his jaw worked, "What did I do?" He mumbled in the same dreary tone that nearly always came from his mouth. He looked down at the paper with the complicated math problems still clutched firmly in his hands, but the edges were frayed and split; he had ripped it. He put the paper down in embarrassment, his flat cheeks spread with colour. A mumble slipped through his tightly closed lips. It sounded like a "sorry".

"You didn't do anything…my father, he's….he's…" I stopped when I realized he was staring at me. Those piercing green eyes held onto mine. They were open wide, the whites encircled the irises and the pupils were small. It was like he was scared, but his mouth, revealed that he was surprised. In an instant the maple chair that he was sitting on was on the floor. He was leaning over the table his face inches from my own. I cowered away from him instinctually; pushing the chair that I was sitting on backwards until it to crashed to the ground with me still in it. He grabbed me by my forearms and yanked me up. His bone crushing grip sent me flying into him, and I fell into his chest. He yanked my chin up and stared into my eyes.

"Mine."

"What-t?" I tried to pull back and away from him, but he held me fast.

Charlie that instant came barreling into the kitchen; he grabbed Derek by the back of his bicep and pulled him backwards. The force of Charlie's pull sent Derek flying back into the cupboards. Charlie put himself between me and the panting boy that stood with his hands on the counters, bracing himself as if he was about to fall.

"Bella." He said, clear as day. He wasn't mumbling, I was actually surprised at how deep and hoarse his voice was, it reminded me of Grandpa's.

"What?" I still stood behind Charlie, who glared at Derek.

"Your eyes…" He was staring at me again, his eyes wide, "They're mine…"

I licked my lips and stared back at him. He was right. Our eyes, they were the same. The same gentle shape, the same grass green framed with heavy black lines, the same gold flecks that made our eyes look almost photo-shopped when an afternoon sunbeam shone into them. I got them from Dad. My palms became slick, and I got that horrible disconnected feeling that makes your heart thud hard in your chest and your vision go blurry.

I backed up into the counter, feeling like I would fall at any second. A baby screamed, footsteps thudded on the ground, and still my head spun, I closed my eyes to stop the spinning. I slipped down onto the ground, next to the baby on the cold grey tiles. He was swathed in terry cloth, only his pale white skin of his face and the brilliant green eyes were visible. My tiny hand reached out and stroked the baby's face, he calmed instantly. My whole body felt sluggish, making even the simple movements of petting the baby difficult.

A man suddenly appeared next to the little one. He was kneeling down; he picked up my brother and gestured to the guards next to him to pick me up. I tried to fight back, tried to get my limbs to move away from them, but I couldn't. They picked up my small body.

I could hear Renee crying, why was she crying? I wanted to go to her, to tell her that I was ok, but I just couldn't. Nothing felt right; this was wrong, all wrong. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to be carried by the man in the white lab coat. I could hear Renee's hysterical crying. "BELLA, DEREK!" she screamed. I could faintly see her form, throwing herself, imperiously against the guards. Her eyes were wild and she was shaking so hard, "BELLA!" I had to get away, I had to go to her. I needed my brother, my brother. I needed Derek; I had to get to him, to take him away from these scary people.

And I opened my eyes. Charlie was holding him by the arm, holding him back as Derek continually jerked, trying desperately to get free from my father's grip. His eyes were wild, and he was screaming my name. I stood up from the spot where I lay and walked over, taking vigilant steps and stood a few feet away from him. My hands were shaking and I felt like I would cry. I reached out and touched his pale cheek tenderly, like I did to the baby. I gasped at the familiar feeling.

He stopped trying to free himself from Charlie's grasp. He hung there, his hulking size submissive to my touch. His eyes continued to stare into mine. His pink lips formed my name over and over, in a mantra, "Derek…" I whispered. My voice sounded foreign to me, but the word rolled across my tongue with ease. The second I said Derek's name; Charlie released his death grip on the boy. He repeated the name in a tone identical to mine.

Derek stumbled a bit, but caught his footing and stood there, still staring into my eyes. He took a hesitant step toward me, and the stopped. I stood there, unmoving, barely taking a single breath. A single, fat tear rolled over my cheek and dripped to the ground. My vision once again got blurry, but this time from the threat of on coming tears. Derek took another step toward me. He was right in front of me, staring down at me, I lifted my eyes to still look into his, "Bella." He whispered again, his voice overwhelmed with unseen emotion. His arms opened like they had been caught in a whirlwind of up turning air. I went into them and wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him with desperation. He closed his arms and hugged me back. His heart-breaking sobs shook his whole body. I clung to him tighter.

We stayed locked together, crying into each other. Painful memories came flooding back. Ones that had always gnawed at my consciousness but never made any sense. Like how I'd always looked at the empty spot at the dinner table when I was a little girl. It was for mom I'd always assumed, but she had her chair across from Charlie. The empty spot was across from my spot. The spot was for my brother, the brother I'd forgotten.

I wanted to ask him questions. I wanted to know everything about him, where he'd been, why he never came home. Nothing made sense, I didn't understand how I was able to forget that I'd ever had a brother. I felt so happy, yet so completely enraged all at the same time. Why had Charlie or Renee never told me, why did they let me forget his existence? 15 years. That's how long we'd been apart. 15 years of bonding that we'd never get back. But all those questions that entered my head would have to wait. I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I loved him. I remembered that. I loved him so much.

I rolled the fabric of Derek's t-shirt across my thumb, and breathed in his scent. It still faintly smelt like baby. It still smelt like the shampoo that mom and me used to use to wash his hair. The color of his t-shirt was the exact same color as the baby blanket that he used to have in his crib. This was my brother. My brother was Derek. I had a brother, and his name was Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>~Missy<strong>


	5. The Greatest Story Almost Never Told

_**New Chapter! Sorry it took longer then 2 weeks…but it's longer and it took a lot of brainpower to come up with this chapter. So I hope you enjoy and REVIEW please! :D**_

_**PS: Do you like the cover for this story? I made it myself ^^**_

* * *

><p>5. The Greatest Story Almost Never Told<p>

A_nd pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_

_We're just fumbling through the grey_

_Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_

_-Ships in the Night; Mat Kearney_

* * *

><p>We stood, locked together, for quite some time. I didn't want to let go of him, and it was apparent that neither did he. Finally after what seemed like years, Charlie pulled us apart and wrapped his pallid arms around the son that…he never told me about.<p>

It was I who pulled them apart, this time.

"How could you do this?"

He stumbled a bit. He was shocked by my sudden turn in emotion. But I was angry. He knew…he must of.

"What?" He looked instantly 10 years older. His eyes looked heavy, his entire expression ragged.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother!" Those words sounded weird, even in my head. How could I forget? I should have known I had a brother even if I was young, but then again, why did Charlie never talk about him? Why did it take me 16 years to remember?

"Bella it's complicated." He sat down at the table again and looked up at his son who looked down at him through his greasy black hair, slick as oil.

"Then un-complicate it!"

Charlie sighed and looked at his son, ignoring me for the time being, "Derek, who was it that took you from the project?"

"Christopher Bae," he replied in a very clipped yet mumbled tone. He too, sat down at the table across from the chair that I normally sat at.

Charlie nodded, seemingly upset by the answer.

"You know 'em?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, not personally. But I know that he had a son in the project as well."

"Simon."

"Yes, that was his name."

They continued to talk for quite some time. Never making sense, not once clueing me in on what they were speaking about.

I sat down at the table. Though I didn't understand, I was intrigued. From what I had gathered, Derek was in a project, but he was taken for some reason that I didn't know. He had lived in a group home but then run away with a couple of other kids and they were now all living together in a motel here in Forks. That was all that I understood.

I'd had about enough of their coded words after the first hour ticked by.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell you are talking about?"

Charlie chuckled and looked at me, "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"The whole one."

"That would be the long one," He said with a smile.

He started from the beginning, the very, _very_ beginning.

* * *

><p>Charlie's parents, Helen and Geoffrey, were a mixed racial couple. Geoffrey was ½ Quileute and the other half European, which gave him the pasty skin of a white person. Helen was fully European. They had met when Helen came to La Push almost 80 years ago for a writing convention to learn more about aboriginal people for the book she was writing. Geoffrey was the one to show her around. They immediately connected, and Helen, pressured by love decided to make La Push her permanent residence.<p>

They fell in love, and got married. They had one son together, Charlie.

Quileute's have a rich history, one with legends and stories that I have heard so many times from Jake, but I never knew they were true. The Quileute's, Charlie told me, descended from wolves.

Geoffrey didn't fully possess the gene to shift, but because he was on the council, he knew about the wolves. He assumed, that since Charlie would be ¾ European that he wouldn't have to worry about Charlie phasing, he was right…for the most part.

Charlie possessed the active gene for phasing, but since it was 'watered down' he was never able to shift completely. However, as his father interpreted it, the creator was punishing Geoffrey for marrying a white woman and therefore made Charlie endure painful half shifts. Charlie's genes prohibited him for having the frame that would be needed to shift completely.

Charlie recounted one particular time, when he was 16 and got mad at his father. His body had contorted, sending him to the ground. His whole body screamed at him, his bones were creaking and moving out of place as his body desperately tried to shift into a wolf like his ancestors had. Geoffrey had to lift Charlie off of the ground and take him to the hospital were the technicians sedated him and fixed the mangled mess of bones that had moved out of position.

When Charlie was 19 years old, he met Renee. Renee was fun and exciting and she allowed him to distance himself from his parents. She was flighty in nature, but he loved her and wanted to marry her. He proposed, she agreed and they were married before the age of 20.

On the night of their wedding, while lying in each other's arms, Renee told him that she was an Aves shifter.

Renee was from a tribe called the Heouliet tribe, which resided in Montana. Her people, were similar in history to the Quileute's:

John Deuit was on an expedition to explore the precipitous mountains in the Montana wilderness 300 years ago. They had been trekking the mountainside for a few days when they began to run out of water. The tribesmen, dying and desperate followed a flock of ravens to a stream.

The ravens were not ordinary ravens. They were much bigger, with powerful muscles under metallic blue and black feathers. Their beaks were strong enough to crack concrete and their great legs, strong enough to lift a full-grown man off his feet and lift him into the air. The birds buzzed with energy unlike other average birds, as they feasted on energy from a magic river.

The stream was mighty, and warm, but the men dunk their heads into the fresh water and lapped it up anyway. John Deuit, before taking a drink, went up to the birds and thanked them on behalf of his people for saving their lives.

Raven, the biggest one of them all, praised John for thanking the birds and awarded him with a raven's body so that he and his men could travel down the mountain again, in honor of the bird's selflessness. However, the men must carry around a vile of the water around their necks if they wanted to shift because the energy that the birds needed to gain their almost supernatural powers depended on the water.

The men returned to the village and resumed their normal lives, not once tapping into the magic water and assuming their bird form, until a group of people known as the cold ones, came to their village.

The cold ones, or vampires, decimated the population of Heouliet people. John Deuit, scared by the presence of the cold ones, drank the vile of water that was around his neck, so that he could take to the skies with his family clasped in his talons, but it was cold. He became angry and smashed the vile onto the ground. The heat of his anger warmed the magic water inside of him and he shifted into a bird.

The shift did not reduce the immense heat that was burning inside of him. He flew at the cold one and smashed his head in his beak. The pieces drifted into a fire and ignited in flames. John Deuit, noticing that they burned in fire, picked up the beheaded body and dumped it into the flames.

The rest of the men, who carried the raven's body in their soul, drank the water and picked the vampires up and threw them into the fire. They were easy targets, having never encountered the raven men.

All of the cold ones were defeated, and the men, assuming that the anger was what trigged the phase, thought calming thoughts and phased back and tried to resemble as much as they could of their destroyed village. The carnage was great. Empty, bloodless bodies lay splattered on the ground. Broken huts, destroyed tools…all gone. But they were not defeated.

The men were not supposed to drink the entire vile of magic water. The concentration of magic energy was too great to be burned off. The magic energy stayed in their veins and was passed down through generation to generation.

It was Renee's father who had the raven's blood. You could tell by the tremor in his hands that never seemed to go away. He was an active member of the conspiracy of ravens that tried to protect the tribe from the return of the cold ones. Never did they come, but they were always prepared to get revenge.

Renee noticed the tremor in her hands when she reached 18 years of age. She had been frightened as she grew up with the yearly telling of the cold ones that occurred every year on the anniversary. She had seen the tremor in her father's hands for as long as she could remember, but never thought anything of it. She had never shifted, as the level of anger that was essential had never occurred to her in the years that she possessed the tremor.

After she told all of this to Charlie, he told her what he was.

She was scared about the mix of shifters would do to their children, but Charlie assured her, that everything would be all right.

I was born and then Derek was.

One day, a few days after Derek was born, I had been playing with blocks in my room, trying to build a tall tower. After the 3rd time that the blocks fell over, in a fit of rage I threw the blocks at the wall.

Renee ran up the stairs at the commotion and was shocked to see my hands trembling just as hers did.

To her relief the trembling stopped, but her worry didn't. She told Charlie what had happened and he contacted his old friend, Dr. Davidoff, and asked him if there was anything he could do.

He told him that there was a procedure in a project called The Genesis II Project in Buffalo, which could be done, which would alter our genes. He would be able to fly us out for free to be assessed, and all they would have to pay for would be accommodation. Charlie agreed and they set up the appointment.

Renee wasn't sure about the risks of the procedure. They told her, that if they couldn't properly recode the genes, the original onset of symptoms could be worse, fatal even.

She would never be able to live with herself or Charlie if something went wrong.

On the day of the procedure, after Charlie and Renee said their goodbyes, I freaked out. I threw myself at the doctors, who led them to sedate my brother and me.

They completed the procedure successfully for me, but had altered Derek's genes too drastically. He was like a traditional werewolf, one who was not able to change forms but simply merge with the wolf side of him.

They told my parents that the genes might malfunction so it was essential for Derek to grow up with other pups like himself. 5 years, that's how long he was required to be monitored.

My central-nervous system was like a normal child's and I was able to return to Forks with my family. When Renee and Charlie came to visit me in the hospital, it became apparent that I had amnesia. I did not remember who they were or anything about my childhood. I remembered who I was, the alphabet, how to count to 10, and how to speak, but that was all.

Charlie knew that I would be begging to see Derek once I remembered him. So he decided, for my own good, that he wouldn't remind me until the day that we were to pick Derek up.

When the day came, and Charlie and Renee flew and left me at home with a babysitter, to the clinic only to be told that Derek had been kidnapped that morning. Renee was devastated and left Charlie just like she said she would.

They decided that she would get the majority custody of me, since he had endangered his children and was deemed unfit for full time parenthood.

I grew up in Phoenix with Renee while Charlie stayed alone, waiting for his son to come back to him.

When Charlie finished telling his whole life story, he looked at Derek and he came in where the holes were.

A member of the project named Christopher Bae had taken Derek. He and grown up with Simon and Christopher Bae, and thought of them as his own family, though he knew that they weren't related. Simon was a witch, from Asian descent while Derek's skin was a mixture of tanned undertones with pale accents. Simon was of average size, while Derek was hulking. But still, Derek accepted and protected Simon as his brother and so did Simon.

One day, however, that mutual brotherly love caused the boys to come to harm. Simon was showing off his basketball skills in an old court, when a couple boys came along...

Long story short, Derek and Simon were captured by members of the Genesis project and sent to a group home, the Lyle House, for kids who needed 'special help'. Basically it was a home the Edison group had set up to control young supernaturals. They were given drugs to suppress their powers that the kids didn't even know they had, and were convinced that they were suffering from mental illnesses. Dr. Davidoff was the doctor at the place, but not once did he ever tell Derek about the past that he didn't know or who his parents were.

Shamans, necromancers, witches, werewolves, and half demons once all resided in the house. Eventually, the remaining kids (the ones that had not been killed or convinced they were crazy), escaped the house and tried to find the group that had nearly ruined their lives. They found them, after a perilous journey and killed a few of them, including Dr. Davidoff.

But they knew that they were not completely safe. They had reunited with Christopher Bae, as he had been kidnapped by the Genesis project after the basketball court incident, but not even he could protect them from several other Project members that were looking for them.

At one point, a few months after they escaped, a few Project members found them. One witch, an advanced one that Derek had called Haleema, had an extensive knowledge of witchcraft. She was able to perform spells that Simon had not even heard of, which put them at a major disadvantage.

Fortunately, Derek's girlfriend Chloe, was a necromancer. She managed to raise a nearby decaying man who went to Chloe and scared Haleema and her partners so badly that they ran off. They had just enough time to undue the spell that left them paralyzed for Simon to put a hold spell on them so they could run away.

As they were running, Christopher Bae fell and broke his leg. Derek had to carry Simon away from his father as they did not have enough distance between Haleema and her gang to wait for Christopher as he attempted to continue on with the group. They are still not sure of his fate though Derek feels horrible for making the decision to leave him behind.

Now without an authority figure, the teenagers continued to travel from state to state, using the funds that they had to buy plane tickets, train tickets, and bus fares. Simon's father, before they had to abandon him in Indiana, gave him the name of a place to use as a last resort. The only word that he told him was Forks.

Derek figured out that a place in Washington had a small town named Forks. They weren't sure if it was the place that Simon's father had directed them to, but they decided since they had no other option, to check it out.

They had come here 2 months ago and were staying in a Motel on the outskirts of the town. Simon decided that since it would be suspicious for a few stray kids to wander through the town during school hours, that they should enroll in the local high school. They did under the pretext of different last names, except for Derek. He kept the last name that Christopher Bae had called him since they met. Souza, it was Renee's maiden name.

They were all in grade 11, though Derek had skipped a few grades. Mrs. Mullark was Derek's math teacher. After acing each exam that she threw at Derek, she convinced him to sign up for the tutor program as a way to get extra credit but also make a few extra dollars on the side. Low on money, and rich in knowledge, Derek agreed.

And then I met Derek.

* * *

><p>Derek finished his story with a gasp of breath. He had talked consistently for the better part of half an hour.<p>

Nobody said a word for a few minutes after he stopped talking. The click of the clock was the only sound in the room. With each click that passed, the louder it seemed to get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I know this was possibly the worst way to tell the background bits to a story but I thought that this would be the most realistic, natural way for it to happen. Also the easiest ;) Missy~<strong>_


	6. A Change in Familiar

_**Took awhile. Sorry :P Kind of short, but I have a plan now! A set in stone, chapter by chapter plan. Wonderful achievement for me. **_

_**Starting now, POV's WILL change. Between each chapter. Please, if any of you would not like this, tell me. I'd be appreciated. **_

* * *

><p>Ch. A Change in Familiar<p>

* * *

><p><em>I need another story<em>

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_~Secrets; OneRepublic_

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

* * *

><p>Silence is the loudest sound of all. Silence is when you can hear the hum of blood rushing in your ears, when you can hear the slight thud of your heart, the static from radiation. It's all so loud and consistent.<p>

Consistent sound bothers me. No change in frequency, volume, or pitch. It's annoying really. Its like a fly is humming in your ear and you can't sway it.

The same; annoying, exasperating.

Different is good, same is bad.

I never want to have a routine life. Not again.

Lyle House was a routine. I was trapped in that house, corralled to the premise. Every move of mine was monitored. Everything I put in my body calculated. The things I did were specially chosen to ensure that I stayed healthy. I had no room to make my own decisions, or to grow as a person. I was like a puppet on a string. Strung to the same person who did the exact same show every time.

I tapped my fingers against the tabletop in a beat; it calmed me. Both the tapping and the louder random sounds instantly offered a kind of shower of relief to wash over me.

The rhythm my fingers played was my favorite song. The one I wasn't allowed to listen to at Lyle house because it was deemed inappropriate and 'could trigger unexplained doses of adrenaline which could lead to bouts of anger.' It was just music. I was a person, not some violative bomb that could detonate at any moment. Sure, I was a wolf, and strong, abnormally strong, but I could control myself-

Most of the time.

I'd never forget the time that I touched Chloe…her face, the mark. I shook my head to clear those gruesome thoughts before they stung any more than they had to.

But that's what Lyle house did to me. They didn't give me proper equipment to exercise with. Weights were seen as dangerous, and any fitness machine was too expensive. Pent up energy and anger at my situation built inside of me until I couldn't control myself and I lost it.

Routine makes me insane.

I stopped my tapping and looked at the two people in front of me. Their faces were still frozen, not a signal that they were about to speak. Their eyes clean slates –not an emotion present on their near identical faces.

I leaned back into the chair, the front legs lifted off the tile of the kitchen floor. I quickly resumed position and the legs slapped back in place. The slight noise must have awoken them from their trance-like state as they blinked a few times.

Charlie cleared his throat and leaned towards me. I instinctually moved back, but caught myself and returned to my former posture. Force of habit. If someone moved toward me, that usually meant I was about to be yelled at, " Well…"

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. His eyes stared unseeingly at a point beyond my head. I repeated what he said in case he was waiting for some sort of appraisal.

"Seems like this sleepy old town isn't so sleepy anymore." He finished with a sigh.

"Is that a good thing?" Seemed like a good thing to me, after all constant boredom wasn't a good thing. This time I leaned toward him, my fingers laced into a double handed fist.

He looked at me quizzically. "I guess that depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

"Then no, it's a bad thing." He got up and walked to the coffee machine and poured himself another cup. He sipped it at the counter. He was still wearing his police uniform, either that or he had a night shift, "More work."

I nodded and looked at Bella who was sitting still at her spot across from mine. Her finger tips dabbled across the surface of the table like mine had since done, her eyes were focused on the little movements.

"Bella?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and looked up at me, she was obviously deep in thought, "You're a werewolf?" Her mouth was a small 'o', her eyes were wide with childlike wonder.

I nodded simply, a slight barely there, shake of the head. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for an answer from me.

She continued to stare at me, probably looking for an explanation.

I didn't like talking about it so I wasn't going to. Even though I had just 'met' her and trusted her with everything I had so soon, I didn't want to tell her about something that I didn't like to even think about.

It was horrible, every minute of it. I didn't want to relive the incredible pain that I had to endure for every shift as well as half shift. It was just too much, and talking about it made me feel the pain that I tried to avoid at all costs.

"I'm a werewolf."

She took the hint and lowered her eyes to the table and resumed her tapping as if she had not spoken. She bit her lip. Her face scrunched up, she ran her fingers through her wavy hair and kept her eyes glued to the table. She was concentrating. I didn't bother to ask what she was thinking about.

"Derek, why don't you bring over your 'gang' here? We have plenty of room…" He looked around the small room of the kitchen, just large enough to fit the three of us without bumping into each other, "Its better than a motel. We have a spare room with twin single beds. Simon can sleep with you there and the girls can sleep with Bella."

"You sure?" I hoped he would say yes. My own room…with Simon, but still away from the girls. I wouldn't have to wait 20 minutes just to change. Or hear Victoria's constant complaining. A place to escape, just for me. It'd be great.

"Yes of course."

I looked back at Bella who had abandoned her rigorous tapping to look at us. She nodded excitedly and beamed at me, "That would be great Derek."

"So I can bring them here tomorrow?"

They nodded in sync. I had to control the desire to squeal.

* * *

><p>Tori scowled, her freshly manicured hands braced on her hips," Why do we have to go there? We don't know them. They could be murderers." She paced the length of the small room, her absurd footwear slipping off her feet. She had found them at a local thrift store for 4 dollars. While we all got practical ones she insisted on buying a pair 3-inch high heels that were a size too big for her.<p>

Chloe just stared at her disapprovingly. "Because, it's a lot better than being here! And Derek knows them."

I nodded in agreement with Chloe, sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, and wrapped an arm around the small of her waist. She sank into me. Her tiny body pressed into me, felt so good. I closed my eyes and leveled off my breathing.

"Derek has no idea who they are, he just thinks he does. Why should we trust him? He probably just wants us dead so he can run without us weighing us down. Or they are part of the project and this is a trap. You guys are so stupid." She went on and no, I tuned her out and focused on absolutely nothing at all except for Chloe's warm body pressed into me.

I felt myself relaxing, drifting off into the land of peace, quiet and slumber. I thought about Chloe. Her body, how great it would be to have her for myself. I was a typical guy. Not much you can do about that.

Simon broke the peaceful silence with a clear of his throat, snapping me from my dream like state. "I think we should go."

"Of course we should go!" I snapped my eyes open. I didn't understand why there was an argument; we were all on board. All except for Victoria, but she could be compensated for.

We were sitting in the dingy hotel room. The smog from the highway clouded the small room with its deplorable smell and dense vapors. We were all ready to go –our suitcases packed and by the door, the room in order, and we had already checked out and given back our room key.

Well, except Tori. She refused to go. She hadn't packed, kept the spare room key and was claiming to rebook the room even if we left.

It wasn't like she loved the room before hand. Oh no, she hated it with everything she had. She threatened to sleep outside, said she seen a dead body under the bed which prevented her from going to sleep in case Chloe raised it in her sleep. Of course when we checked, no dead body. She claimed she took it out and threw it away before we seen it.

As if she would touch a dead body. When she realized her excuses weren't working she switched to the fact that she didn't want to sleep with Chloe. She wanted to sleep with Simon, but Simon refused. No luck with convincing him. She eventually shut up.

"I'm staying here." She folded her arms and 'humfed' and thrust her pert nose to the ceiling.

Simon sighed and Chloe shook her head, mumbling the word 'please' over and over again.

I still don't understand why we put so much effort into convincing her when our attempts were futile. I stood up abruptly and grabbed my suitcase and picked it up. "Ok, bye then," And walked out.

The others looked at me curiously, and I nodded sternly while Victoria was still staring at the ceiling. She just wanted attention; the best way to get her to do what we wanted was to not give it to her. She wanted us to beg for her, but I wasn't about to get down on my hands and knees and praise the ground she walked on.

The others followed my lead and walked out closing the door behind us.

The early morning sun, like a glowing disk, peeked over the tips of the trees and into our unshielded eyes like an unwelcome hello. The patter of woodland creatures, the flap of birds wings glided through the chill air. Dark black clouds were beginning to appear on the horizon.

There was a tiny window set deep within the door. Guarded with chicken wire, the glass was foggy with grease and dead flies. Spiderwebs created elaborate designs on the chicken wire. The lines and creases were like tiny bridges, connecting one area of the chicken wire to another. Perfect for tiny legs to follow.

I ignored the clutter on the window and watched her. I could see her; she couldn't see me. The second the door closed she froze and looked at the empty room. She sat there for maybe 5 seconds before leaping up, throwing her stuff in a suitcase and quickly scrambled out the door.

"H-Hey! Wait up, I changed my mind. I believed you all along. I was just kidding and besides, if they find you guys, you should have someone who knows magic to protect you." Of course. Typical her. Make it seem like we need her. She looked all around before locking eyes with me, she knew it was just one of my plans the second she seen my smirk. A glare seeped onto her face, before she composed herself and forced on an irritated but still playful facial expression.

Chloe laughed, as did Simon.

"What?"

"You know you're predictable right?"

She scowled and stormed off toward the parking lot of the motel.

"Other way."

She froze in place and turned sharp on her heel and resumed her exaggerated marching. Brushing past me while scowling.

Yes, a room away from her would be great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Missy EDITED<strong>_


	7. Introductions

7. Introductions

* * *

><p><em>If we could sit together a moment<em>

_And talk forever just to pass the time_

_I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine _

_Where your eyes are locked on mine_

_~I'll Meet You There; Owl City_

* * *

><p>Edward stood behind me, pulling a comb through my matted brown hair.<p>

The comb caught in each of the many clumps of tangled hair at the nape of my neck, making me grind my teeth together in an effort to disseminate the pain. The pulling was giving me a headache. Instead of relief like I desperately craved, the pulling continued. He was getting rougher, obviously from frustration.

"I don't…" He cut himself off with another deliberate yank of the hairbrush; making me yelp, "Love. I can't do it." He dropped the comb and instead of falling down my back and landing on the plush bed, it caught and clung to the strands.

I sighed, unraveled by legs, and walked to the floor length mirror directly across from where Edward sat.

"It's fine Edward." I mumbled, while I tried to pull the brush from the iron tight grip it held on my hair. I scowled and gave up on being gentle and instead wrenched it out. The sound of hair ripping made me wince.

"Am I bald!?" I screeched, while frantically patting the back of head that throbbed with pain.

Edward chuckled from his spot on my unmade bed, "No Isabella. It's perfect." I turned to look at him and sure enough a coy grin blazed across his face.

"I can't tell if you're lying."

In response he walked over to me and gently took the brush from me. He kissed my eyebrows, and my eyes fluttered closed in response. "You're too rough. Let me try again." His delicious velvet voice mumbled against the bare skin of my neck. Cool air, wafted down my skin, sending pleasurable tinkles to rush up my spine.

He ran the brush through my hair again. The pain had alleviated some. The tugging that I had done had loosened the strands of hair caught together. I breathed a sigh of relief as the brush tugged through the final knots. Edward put the brush down on my nightstand and instead ran his fingers through the free strands, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"You mean am I ever going to put those stupid curlers in my hair before I go to bed ever again? Absolutely not." I said assertively.

"Good." He turned me around to face him, and pulled me into a snug hug. I relaxed into him and pressed my nose to the soft cotton of his t-shirt, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of his skin that seeped from his pores, "Why did you put them in, in the first place?"

"I told you." I huffed, "Derek and his friends are coming over to live with us. I have to look at least presentable." I rolled by eyes to help convey the fact that it should be common knowledge. I certainly wouldn't have gone through the torture for no reason.

Amusedly he said, "Alright, alright. It's just your so beautiful already."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He stared down at me, the crooked smile that I desperately loved cascaded across his features. I leaned up to kiss him. His buttery lips enveloped mine and I became lost in the kiss. He pulled again like always, much too soon.

"They're here." He mumbled. The doorbell rang not a second later. I dashed down the stairs, smoothing out my hair on the way.

Slowly, I pulled the metal handle of the door open. Derek stood at the front entranceway, a small blonde girl hidden beneath his monstrous arm that belittled her. Her skin was fair, like mine. She held only gentle features; doe like eyes that twinkled light blue, full cheeks, and a narrow nose that was smooth from all angles but appeared to be to small for her face. She must have been only 5 feet tall even in shoes and compared to Derek she looked even shorter.

I must have been staring because her aqua blue eyes narrowed into slits and she scoffed, "Is everything alright?" The confidence in her voice surprised me, it was sharp and smooth, not timid like I had assumed.

"Y-Yes of course." I stammered, while a cherry red blush seeped onto my cheeks. Behind me, I felt Edward's cool skin breath assurance through my pores, and the blush dissipated.

I looked at Derek to see his reaction but instead he was focused on Edward, his nose scrunched up in apparent disgust at his presence.

"Come in." I said awkwardly and moved aside so they could walk in. Derek tugged Chloe inside and two people, a boy and a girl; who were hidden by Derek's massive size, followed suit.

Beside me, Edward was as rigid as a rail. I tried to push against him, to move him out of the way, but he was steadfast. His eyes lobbed daggers at Derek. Derek's armor must have been thick because no matter how sharp they were, they did not seem to penetrate his tough exterior.

Brief introductions were made. The silence emanating for the room was deafening. Chloe was indeed Derek's girlfriend; he introduced her as so. Simon and Victoria were the two people that had come in after. They too, introduced themselves in a simplistic matter. Which was perfectly acceptable in my book, I was still, and never will be, a big conversationalist.

However, though introductions were comfortably short, Edward's apparent immediate distrust of our new housemates made the experience awkward. Of course he was nothing but courteous, but it was to the point of extreme It looked stiff, robotic. It seemed that Edward tolerated Derek the least. He accompanied a smile to each member except for Derek. His introduction was simply, 'Edward'. Nothing more. Nothing less, and Derek continued to appear disgusted. It was all very odd.

The two girls were struggling to bring their bags through the door, when Charlie spoke up,

"Edward." He said Edward's name in a similar fashion to how he had introduced himself, "I know you know where the spare bedroom is. Show em' the room?" He tilted his head in Simon and Derek's approximate direction.

His posture was unceremoniously taut, and his blank facial expressions expressed his displeasure clearly. "Of course." He replied after a few silent moments, "I'd be honored."

Usually his voice was velvety smooth, but at that moment in time it was as rough as freshly cut wood. With a gracious nod of his head he led the two boys to the bedroom.

Charlie pointed at the stairs, "Bella? There'll be enough room for all of ya right?"

I nodded, "Yup. Edward helped me arrange the furniture so we could put in a cot or something."

"I am NOT sleeping on a _cot_." She sneered the word.

"I'll take it. You guys can take the bed. It's clean I promise." I smiled at Victoria, who's scrunched up face relaxed at once.

Charlie helped Chloe and Victoria take their bags upstairs. They didn't have much, just a few odd ends here and there; toothbrushes, maybe a hairbrush, change of clothes. They did have a fair amount of money so I promised I'd show them around to a mall once they settled in. Even though I hated shopping, it would be nice to hang out with a couple of girls. Something I had been lacking at that particular moment.

Maybe the outing would be even enjoyable, fun possibly. As long as they weren't into Bella Barbie like Alice was. Though judging by Chloe's simple, almost boyish clothing, I figured she wouldn't enjoy it as much as I didn't.

"Got a problem?" She snapped. An unfriendly edge lingered in her quiet voice. I jerked my eyes upward from my gaze at the hem of her jeans. I hadn't even realized I'd been staring.

"Of course not." I mumbled, while I busied myself with tidying the edges of the comforter, and fixing a book that had been out of place upon my bookshelf.

The room fell into silence. I moved some of my clothes to the far side of the closet so that if they wanted, they could hang what little clothes they had. I took the items that needed to be washed and put them in distinct baskets that they could locate as theirs. Everything had to be comfortable for my new, old, forgotten brother's best friends and girlfriend, so that's how I determined it would be.

Neither of them said much, not to themselves only to me to request or ask where they should put something. Most of the time, Chloe was bent over her small bag, searching for something I didn't know. She only righted herself to look for it on the ground near her bag.

"Are you missing something? I asked. I tried to make my voice sound as sincere as possible without being pushy.

"My necklace…I'm sure…it-" she reached into her pocket and let out a breathy laugh. "Never mind."

Victoria, who had requested to be called Tori because Victoria sounded too formal and she didn't like that, laughed. "I can't believe you almost lost that!"

They talked amongst themselves in a secretive approach, each sounded annoyed with the other's presence. I took that as my pass to go and walked down the stairs, looking for Edward. I rounded the corner and ran _smack!_ into him.

His marble hand reached out and steadied me. No smile, whatsoever, was on his face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I frowned at the rude, politeness of his voice. He had never talked to me in that manner before.

"I need to go home." He pressed his cold lips to my forehead and rested them there for a few moments. He spoke against my skin, "I promise I will be back after sunset. Would you like that?"

"Of course." I pulled away and managed a smile. "Go ahead."

He ran a hand through my mat free hair and turned around and headed back down the stairs. I could briefly smell the musty scent of freshly fallen rain and felt the whoosh of air that indicated his leaving.


End file.
